SuperLuv
by austlly394
Summary: Ally's in danger and it's Austin's job to save her. To save her from her abusive boyfriend, Elliot. One problem: Austin is at the bottom of the food-chain. Ally's at the top, because of Elliot. In order to make Ally his, Austin must go through so much. Is he successful? Find out in my first one-shot, SuperLuv. It is based of off, Youtuber, Shane Dawson's, "SuperLuv". Rated T.


**Author's note: so this is a quick one-shot based of off YouTube sensation: Shane Dawson. Specifically his music video and original song, "SuperLuv". I highly recommend watching the music video first because this fan fiction has both the song and video concept in it. Also the flashback in the beginning is the same thing as what they said in the music video. Just please watch the video, the fan fiction will make more sense if you do. The song lyrics are in italics. This also my first and probably last one-shot, so enjoy. I don't own, "Austin and Ally" or the genius that is, "SuperLuv" **

Eight Years Ago No One's POV

Austin and Ally are at Miami's local park, sitting under their favorite tree. Austin is carving something into the tree. Ally is rubbing her bruised arm. Her dad was…taking advantage of her…again.

Austin asks, "Are you okay?"

Ally said, "I hate him." As simple as that. Truth is: is wasn't.

Austin replies, "But, he's your dad."

Ally said, "Yeah."

Austin gets out a homemade necklace from his pocket, "Ally, I made you something." Austin gives Ally a necklace with pink and green cord with a heart shaped button on the bottom.

"What is it?" Ally puts the necklace around her neck.

"Do you like it?" Austin said.

Ally goes in for a hug and says, "I love it."

10 Years Later Still No One's POV

Austin is standing at his locker putting books away. He shuts the door and stares at Ally, across the hallway. Her popular boyfriend, Elliot, has been abusing her…again. Austin can see it in his once best friend's eyes. Once Ally and Elliot started dating, they went their separate ways. Ally became more and more popular. Austin became more of a goth-emo type. Secretly, Austin loved Ally. And Ally sort of knew it. She was just too scared to break up with Elliot for obvious reasons.

Elliot was the stereotypical "perfect guy". He was captain of the basketball team, nice and kind-heated to mostly everyone, considering the fact that reality hadn't set in yet. Elliot was also, according to every girl with working eyes, handsome. He also has good grades but doesn't seem it. Elliot can also beat anyone to a pulp if he "needs" to. There is one thing, one simple thing, that Elliot has that Austin wants. Her name is Alexandrea Lisa "Ally" Dawson. Austin wants Ally to be his girlfriend more than anything. But with Elliot's track record, Austin doesn't stand a chance.

Austin starts walking to class when one of Elliot's posse members, Derek, trips Austin. Austin starts to fantasize about saving Ally from her terrible boyfriend.

Austin's POV

I want to be Ally's hero. _Have no fear, your hero is here. _Doesn't Ally know that she and I are meant to be? And there goes Elliot bossing her around. _My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near. _Ally! Elliot is danger. He's bad and abusive. He is using you for his own sick personal gain. I know you can see it but…Ally! Stop being afraid. Stop being afraid of the monster that is Elliot. I start to walk towards Ally. _I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch yo' back. _But I trip. This time, because of me and not Elliot or Derek or Joey, the other posse member. But, Elliot is still out there. _A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!_

Reality sets in, I'm no superhero. _But I'm not a superhero. I'm not that kinda guy. _Ally needs to let me save her. Not because I'm totally in love with her but, I want to protect her. And it never hurt to try. _But I can save you baby, give me a try. _Please, I'm only trying to be the best friend I can. Alexandrea, I love you, and only want what's best for you. Which definitely isn't Elliot.

I start running ahead of Elliot. I'm running out of time to give you the best. And that's all I want for you. The best. _Cause I'm runnin' out of time. _I came here to make Elliot pay for every nasty swear and hurtful word. Every hit, every mistreatment that he gave you. _I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose. _I didn't come to get beat the shit out of, but to save you. I'll fight Elliot until you're safe in my arms. _So I'll fight until you're mine. _Elliot isn't good for you. In fact he's the equivalent to Hell. _And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight. _If Elliot threatens to kill me, I'll fight him. For your safety. Alexandrea. You is all that matters.

Ally, _Ooooooooh, if you're in danger_.Just know, I have the power to save you. And Elliot won't see it coming. _Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya. _Because that's what I'm all about. _Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of. _Ally, I was born to protect you. You're my SuperLuv. _Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv. _

It's lunch. I'm sitting at my normal table outside. Ally isn't that far away. She's with Elliot, Derek, and Joey. Joey brings Elliot his lunch and then they do their handshake. I can see that Ally isn't enjoying herself. Getting Ally's love is a battle. A battle that I'll somehow win. _Been fightin' for your luv for all this time. _What do I have to do? _What I gotta do to make you mine. _Ally goes for Elliot water but he grabs her wrist and takes it for himself. _Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town. _I'll do ANYTHING!_ If you get in my way, I'm a take you down. _Elliot catches me looking at him and Ally. He comes behind me, pounding his fist into his hand. It's a threat.

_B__ut I'm not a superhero. _I look behind at Elliot, mad as ever. Ally is looking at her food. She's know it's me and what Elliot is about to do. Yet, she's just too scared._ I'm not that kinda guy. _But, I can save Ally. She just needs to give me a try._ But I can save you baby, give me a try. _Elliot pushes my head into my own food.

I bounce back into fantasy mode. _Cause I'm runnin' out of time. _I turn into the superhero that I am and Elliot falls and rolls over. A quick escape. _I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose. _I race over to Ally and look at her. She notices me just in time for Elliot to come. _So I'll fight until you're mine. _He sees me talking to Ally. _And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight. _Elliot punches me under the jaw. Reality check, please.

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger. _Now, I'm Ally's superhero. Elliot hits me. _Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya. _Back to my goth-emo self. With ever hit I go back and forth, from a superhero to an emo kid. _Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of. _Hit! Superhero. _Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv. _Punch, goth-kid knock out on the ground.

Time passes by and I'm just walking up. Memories fill my head along with dob-step like music.

I walk pass a building as myself. My classmates are throwing trash and crumpled up papers at me. _Can't you see (That you're my lover). _Ally and her boyfriend are driving close by in Elliot's car. His yellow car. _We're meant to be (You're like no other). _I'm still walking past my classmates and some of my friends, like Jack or Carter or Jackson. _So come with me and say your mine_ _(Don't keep me waiting)_.

I throw my books on the ground and run to Ally. I run into alleys and through back roads. _Cause I'm runnin' out of time. _I can imagine that yellow car carrying what should be my girlfriend. _I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose. So I'll fight until you're mine. _I run right in front of the car. It almost hits me and I bounce back on the road sign as a superhero. _And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight_.

_Ooooooooh, if you're in dange. _I open the car door and yank Elliot out of the driver's side. _Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya. _Elliot flips onto the ground. I grab his shirt caller and start punching him. A group has formed around us. Elliot is still on the ground. I'm hovering above him. _ Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of. _Ally comes out from the group. _Oh oh oh ooh._

_Give you my Superluv. _I walk away from Elliot and stare into Ally's eyes. I'm still a superhero. _Give you my Superluv_. Elliot stands up and backs away._Give you my Superluv. _I hit Elliot on last time making him fly away. _Give you my Superluv_. _Give you my Superluv._

_And all you really need. _Ally and I put our arms around each other and levitate. _Has been right in front of you this whole time. _We start to spin as I sing to her. _And I, I didn't need no super powers. _Ally unmasks me. _I saved the world and now you are mine._ _Now you're mine._

Ally and I fall under our favorite tree from when we were kids. I'm my goth-emo self and she's still popular. It was all just a flashback. We laugh as we sit up and look into each other's eyes. I kiss her. She kisses me as we fall back down. Alexandrea Lisa Dawson is the best thing to ever happen to me. I love her more than anything.

**So, I'm hoping you guys liked it. Shane Dawson is kind of like my YouTube hero. He is so funny and creative. Also, another fan fiction author, kitkatmaniac, did a story based of off, "SuperLuv" Her's isn't finished so yeah. Go check her's out, if you want to. Review it up.**


End file.
